


Meant to be Together

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: McShep Collage.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Meant to be Together

[ Click here for a larger version.](https://melagan.dreamwidth.org/file/96548.png)


End file.
